Live
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: What if, Sting was Natsu and Lucy's child? What if, Rogue was Gajeel's and Levy's child? What if, Levy and Lucy sent their treasures (Sting and Rogue) to the past to change the future... where Humanity is met with a terrible fate involving Dragons? What if their memories had been erased? (Rogue is called Ryos in this.)


_**Author's Note:**_ _**This was an idea that everyone's been doing… so I thought I would too. This might not make any sense (canon wise) but, it is Fanfiction, right?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own the Cover Image either. The idea, I didn't come up with it but the whole Story Line thingy is mine… I think….**_

* * *

 _ Live~_

I stared up at the sky, watching as dragons flew gracefully in the air, shooting out mighty flames at tiny houses and many unfortunate people facing the fire's fury. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move any parts of my body. The only thing I could do was watch, and shake. I looked around to see if my parents were in sight, but, they weren't. My eyes looked up as I saw a dragon blast fire to me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death's cold, but comforting embrace. Instead of having death hit me, I was still alive. I frowned as I heard a louder blast, and looked up to see my hero. "You okay, Sting?"

I am Sting Dragneel. Son of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. My father looked up at the dragon, his eyes filled with fury as he stared at the red sky. His pink hair flowing, making him look more heroic. "Fire Dragon," he started as he aimed for the dragon that dared harmed his treasure. "ROAR!" Once the dragon was a good distance away, he nodded.

Natsu then looked at me, a soft and warm look on his face as I looked up at him. "Where's mommy?" he asked, kneeling down to make eye contact.

"I don't know…" I admitted, my eyes watering, wondering if my mother had been taken and was now in the After Life. I shook the thought away, knowing that my mother was a powerful Celestial Wizard and could take care of herself. Could a Celestial Spirit take down a dragon?

Natsu looked around, picking me up as he held me close as if I was something like treasure. "Lucy!" he yelled, the wind picking up; I would've sworn I saw him stumble by how much wind was picking up. Natsu's smile brightened as he saw his blondie. His Lucy, running yelling his name.

Natsu handed me to my mother as her eyes widened. "Natsu," she started, knowing what he meant when he handed me in her warm, firm arms that showed she would never let me go.

"Take Sting and go. Bring him to the Eclipse Gate. Levy will be waiting for you there. Wendy will cover you," Natsu said, watching as a dragon almost killed the iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, who just got up with a smirk on his face shouting something that read _Is that all you got?!_

"I'm not leaving you!" Lucy yelled, with tears in her eyes as she held me close to her. "I don't want to lose you, Natsu!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as Natsu kissed her forehead.

"Lucy, if our little boy changes the future, everything will be peaceful," he said, a small smile on his face. I looked up at my father, knowing that when my mother turns around and runs, I'll never see my father again.

"I don't care, Natsu! I don't want to lose you! I love you!" she cried louder, right now her glued shut as the tears flowed down, one hitting my forehead. I was confused, wondering what was going to happen. I didn't know much about the world. I was only 5 years old.

"Lucy, if you don't go, we will all die!" he yelled as Lucy's eyes opened, her eyes still filled with tears, and her face stained with them.

"Natsu…"

"I love you, Lucy. Remember, you are always my beloved," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, squirt!" Natsu stated patting my head and kissing it. His face then grew firm as I watched my father jump off and ready to fight the dragons. "Now go! Run!"

With that, my mother ran, I was clutched to her chest and I could feel her heart beating louder than a drum. I looked behind her as I watched as a blue haired woman known as Wendy running with my mother.

"Lucy," she said firmly as my mother was crying and looked at her. "I will protect you." Wendy's eyes shifted as she noticed a dragon coming towards me and my mother. "Just focus on getting to Levy!" the Sky Dragon Slayer yelled as her companion Carla grabbed her, flying off and ready to fight the dragon. "Sky Dragon, ROAR!"

Lucy cried as she heard Wendy and Carla's screams of pain. She then narrowed her eyes as she kept on running towards the destination. The Eclipse Gate. I didn't know what was going to happen when we reached it. I didn't even know why we were going there.

Lucy finally reached Levy, who had her child named Ryos holding on to her sobbing. "Lucy," she breathed, a smile on her face. I looked at Ryos as he looked back, his face stained with tears. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes," My mother said as she curled her fists setting me down before taking out the 12 keys of the Zodiac. A Celestial Wizard named Yukino died in the war of the dragon's protecting her sister, Sorano. Her last wish was for Lucy to take her keys and use them to change the future. Lucy refused but Wendy's healing magic couldn't heal her, meaning she already passed. Lucy decided that she would change the future, saving the former Celestial Wizard's life.

"We should wipe their memories first," Levy suggested as Lucy looked down at me, her eyes wide as she closed them. "They could mess up the future knowing who we are. We shall only give them their memory of changing something."

"Yeah," Lucy said leaning down. My mother signaled the man named Mest to come to her right away for something important. Mest appeared and performed something on us saying that we won't remember anything until we go through the gate.

"I won't remember mommy?" Ryos asked, looking up at us. For a long minute, no one said anything as Mest disappeared and my mother opened the gate.

"Bye," Levy said, hugging Ryos, tears going down her face as she handed him a sword. "It may not be important, but, at least you have something to defend yourself," she stated as Ryos sobbed.

I looked up at my mother who smiled at me. "We'll meet again, cutey," she said, pinching my cheek. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know why she was crying. Why was Ryos crying… what was happening?

When me and Ryos walked through the gate, our mother's yelled something to us, but, we were unable to hear anything, because of the loud blast that was heard.

* * *

I stared up at the blue sky in front of me. The white clouds looked so fluffy I wondered if I could fly up on them and lie down, forgetting all troubles. Come to think of it… I don't know anything! I'm not even sure I have troubles! One, I didn't know why I was here. Two, what am I supposed to do? Three, all I knew is my name. I am Sting Eucliffe, folks! This is how me and my friend, Rogue, (Ryos) changed the future!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _**I might continue this.. I might not. I don't know. Leave it in a Review… I don't know why I'm typing this… *Sighs and bangs head against desk* Ciao.**_


End file.
